Grand HighbloodxEpic Reader 2
by Neko-Fate
Summary: The Highblood and reader interlock in battle, somehow though the lucky-ass reader is able to live. They end up being a slave to the Highblood, confusing him greatly through out they're stay. So he consults his morial (my fan-troll he's crap get over it) and in the end you are now stuck with being The Highblood's personal slave.


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~QUICK RECAP!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The Highblood seemed to like this for his smirk grew then he took his clubs from his belt taking a fighting stance knowing you weren't planning on being a easy cull. But, this only raised his want to do away with you and add your blood to his walls. You stared each other down once more.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~RECAP OVER!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

He pounced first swinging a club at you. Thinking on your feet you jumped straight up missing the blow and landed a quick kick to his shoulder allowing you jump back some from him. You threw a knife at him that embedded itself into his shoulder. The large troll looked at the knife pulling it out fast, letting the indigo liquid trickle down some, rage filling his eyes turning them slightly red in the center. He throws the knife back at you which you catch.

"YOU ARE ALL KINDS OF DEAD MOTHERFUCKER!" he roared at you.

You smirked dodging another one of his attempts with the graceful ease of a dancer on their stage, "Awww, did I hit a fuckin' nerve there?" you said sickly sweetly as he tries to grab at you now. You are just barely missing his hands now that he has lost the clubs, allowing him to be much quicker. You slice at him as he attempts to grab you covering the already scared hands in more indigo bleeding cuts. You where having fun playing with big troll, but quickly you became bored staying just out of his reach. Everyone knows that teasing a dog is fun, but the real fun dosen't start till he catches its toy. You start to slow your movements some acting as if you've become tired.

The Grand Highblood noticed this and charged you catching you this time as you try to move away, or act like it. As soon as he has his hand wrapped tightly around your neck he slams you into the wall harshly.

"Its about MOTHERFUCKIN' TIME that you all up AND TIRED YOURSELF motherfucking out," he said panting slightly.

"Oh, am I tired or am I just simply bored of this game?" you replied and smirked seeing confusion flash over his features for a second.

"Don't. FUCK WITH ME MOTHERFUCKER!" he roared loudly in your face.

"Dude, either go brush your damn teeth or quit yelling," you said turning your head away. The enraged troll slams you into the wall again letting you drop, then a bit of your blood that started leaking from your head smear over the wall. You got up just as two new guards came and took your arms.

"Alright, fucker, I like you," the Highblood said calming himself down, "You have moxy, so I won't shed your motherfuckin' low-blood today," he turning to face you from his throne, "But, you WILL be my slave and work EVERY LAST ONE of your fingers to the motherfucking bone, be glad I was feeing generous all a sudden, take her to the servants quarters!" he finished and the guards gave a small nod then dragging you away.

Its been a few days since then, three to be exact, and at the moment you were working in the kitchen. You were apart of the cleaning staff in the castle and that meant you had to clean the huge mess the kitchen attendants left after cooking in a hurry, you were also the one that was assigned to clean the throne room-seeing as you seemed to be the only one not freaked by the Grand Highblood and all the bloods. You were in the middle of wiping down the tall counters when you noticed the Grand Highblood was at the kitchen doorway watching the staff clean up.

'What's that prick up to?' You wondered moving to a new counter. A few minutes passed and you were the last in the kitchen finishing up sweeping the large-ish room and he was STILL there just silently watching. Every now and then you would glance up at him and see him staring not glaring or trying to look scary, but just watching. This was really starting to get on your nerves.

"Will you go the fuck away," you stated not even looking up at him.

"This is MY hive motherfucker and YOU'RE my slave, so stop trying to give orders here," he scoffed back leaning on the other side of the doorway. You rolled your eyes at the large male and went back to sweeping, with the rather large broom, not noticing the Highblood's surprisingly quite footsteps come up behind you. He grabbed you around the waist with one hand lifting your now thrashing (body size, small, big ect.) form.

"Let me go!" you yelled at him pulling at his large hand trying (and failing) to get him to release you.

He chuckled deep in his throat, "What did I just motherfuckin' say," he said with amusement in his voice, "YOU DON'T GIVE MOTHERFUCKIN' ORDERS HERE WENCH!' he yelled angrily in your face shaking you violently.

"AGAIN BRUSH YOUR DAMN TEETH BEFOR YOU YELL ASSHAT!" you screeched back at him. He slammed you against the counter causing a crack to form under you, you let out a grunt of pain.

"Listen close motherfucker," the indigo eyed troll started tightening his hold on you, "If you don't learn when to hold your damn tongue YOUR BLOOD WILL PAINT MY MOTHERFUCKING WALLS!" he finished rage taking over his features yet again.

"Let go of me and I'll think about that," you growled back leaning up to show your own anger to him.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*Grand Highblood's P.O.V.*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The fucker leaned up growling something I couldn't a fuck about. Gog this mutant really pissed me off, but I couldn't seem to bring myself to cull her just yet. Something about her kept my interest so, for now she was safe until I was done with her. After a short time I let her go she sat up and shot me a glare as I turned to leave.

'I need my moirall," I thought storming out of the kitchen and started for their room. I let him stay here and work, by his free will of course. I'd hate to be keeping him if he didn't want to stay, but I'd also hate if he did stay at his own hive someone could try and use him against me. The fucker that'd try that would die, but still this is just a better arrangement. I banged on the door to his chambers and he answered it quickly with his usual smiling face.

"Oh, hello Highblood!" he said stepping to the side for me to enter to which I did, "Is there anything you need to talk about?" He asked noticing my slight quietness. He knows me too well.

"Yeah, this new motherfucking mutant slave is pissing me off!" I stated loudly noticing his tensing at the word 'mutant'. He himself was a mutant which I did hate, but he did listen and helped.

"Well, why not just cull her like the others?" the purple-and-red eyed troll asked.

"I don't know, MarKray, she's fuckin' is interesting," I started sitting in a chair that was at a table, "She's not scared, she fights back, she throws insults like she WANTS me to motherfuckin' cull her, she just," I sighed frustrated, "I don't fucking know."

"Hmm, maybe you change her working position to your personal worker-" he began.

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU NOT MOTHERFUCKIN' LISTENING?!" I questioned him looking at him like he's fucking nuts to which he raised his hands defensively.

"Let me finish, let me finish, make her your personal worker so you can learn about her, get use to the way she is, understand her better," he smiled softly sitting across from me then went on, "When you learn what has made you interested and have finished with her then you can cull her and also have a better understanding incase this happens again," he sat back in his chair letting me know he was done.

I started nodding, "Okay, that dosen't seem like too bad of an idea." He always had good advise about stuff.


End file.
